Roleplay:Forum/Conor Fames MUST Die
Category:BachLynn23 Anamika: ''is sitting at her laptop at Hunter's desk'' Hunter: He's bent over a table he brought into his room, looking over maps and stuff. '' 'Anamika: '''hmmm she thinks half out loud half to herself well last camper we know about before hearing about the bounty from Hera was that animal nymph of hers, maysomething, she was taken from the coffee shop and left just inside the entrance to the underworld..... Hunter: He notes both locations on the map, connecting them with a line. ''"And Clarice was taken from the road to the town." ''He notes the location on the map and connects it with the location he found her. '' 'anamika: 'wasn't that strawberry nymph also attacked and left for dead near the road to town? ''someone knocks on the door Hunter: He notes the location, then opens the door. Jayson: is holding a piece of paper with a C on it, in what appears to be blood'' You're the one that's going to hunt Conor right? '''Hunter: He sees the paper, "Yes." Jayson: ''passes Hunter the paper'' I heard conor's calling card was a C either carved on someone or.....well.....I found this on my half sister, Tacey's, door, she's gone, I think he has her Anamika: ''perks up when she realises it's Jayson, having met both Tacey and Jayson as they are her half siblings as well'' I've never heard any stories of him coming so far into camp before, well I mean at least not since he was actually a camper here Hunter: He puts on a plastic glove before taking the card and puts it on the table. ''"We have little time then. Has anyone seen anything else?" '''Jayson: '''I asked a few that have a room closer to hers, they said they didn't hear anything, but he's a child of Thanatos, so he could have easily just shadow travelled into her room directly and taken her before she even woke up '''Hunter:' He turns to Anamika, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to look into the past my love." Anamika: ''nods '' around where she was taken? Hunter: "Yes." Anamika: ''she closes her eyes and uses her powers to make the events playout before them like on a projector screen, the clock on Tacey's night stand reads 10pm, she's fast asleep, no sounds can be heard anywhere in the cabin except in some room nearby someone's playing music rather loud, a figure shadow travels in, injects her with a needle, puts the note on the door, then picks her up and shadow travels away, Anamika attempts to follow the shadow travel, the first place is a dark forest, then the scenery change again and there's more forest, then changes again and he rests a few minutes eating some ambrosia, Tacey still hasn't woken up, but by now he has her bound and gagged, he picks her up again and this time there's a cave entrance they enter, the cave seems to go down in the ground quite a ways, after a half hour of him resting, starting a fire, suddenly Anamika stops projecting it'' Not Jayson should see what comes next, I don't recognise any of the places though, no street signs, he's clearly trying to play it smart, but based on how many times he shadow travelled, I'd say it has to still be no more than a state or two away from here, otherwise he would have needed more rest in between travelling Jayson: ''his jaw visibly clenches as he realises why Anamika stopped the projection'' Hunter: He picks up his already packed back of supplies and closes the last couple of straps on his battle gear, ''"We leave in 10 minutes. If you wish to go, be ready. If not, I won't blame you." '''Jayson: '''it's not that, I have a bit too much on my plate, my girl friend is still cursed as a wolf, been helping the others try to figure out how to fix it all, but if you could, IM me when you find her, I mean once you're done taking care of it, I'd like to know as soon as possible if...if she's......alive '''Anamika: 'grabs her messenger bag I'm going, wouldn't miss this for the world Hunter: He leaves the room, only nodding at Jayson, heading straight to his motorcycle. ''"Lets get going." '''Anamika: 'gets on the bike behind him Hunter: He drives them to an area which looks like the area around the cave . '' 'Anamika: '''looks around Hunter: He gets off the bike, and looks around, eventually spotting the cave. He calls Anamika over with his hand. Anamika: '''she moves as quietly as possible over to his side '''Hunter: He pulls out two things: A sleeping-gas grenade, and a dart-pistol with darts covered in a knock-out cocktail. '' ''no sounds can be heard Hunter: He puts on a gas mask, and hands on to Anamika, then sneaks up to the cave, pulls the pin out of the grenade, and throws it in the cave. '' ''stuff happens Hunter: He enters the cave, holding the dart-pistol ready, looking around for any life signs. '' ''tacey is tied to a bed, conor is on the floor, both are knocked out Hunter: He shoots Conor a couple of times with the dart gun, for good measure, before cutting Tacey free, ''"Anamika, I may need a hand in here," ''He shouts, though it's muffled by the gas mask. '' 'Anamika: '''comes in and goes over to Tacey who has cuts and bruises I'm going to get out of here, I'll go to the road with her and hail the grey sister's taxi, she needs medical attention anamika takes Tacey out and leaves with her Hunter: He picks Conor up, leaves the cave and walks down to a small clearing, where he puts Conor and binds his arms and legs. He returns to his mc to get a toolbox, then returns. ''He chops down a small tree, and then starts fashioning a cross, akin to the ones they used in the Roman days. After he's done, he binds Conor to it, and then raises it, before settling down to wait for him to wake up. '' ''Conor: is groggy and sick looking but manages a grin'' do what you want, you're too late anyway, after I had my way with that girl, I drank poison he coughs I'll be dead soon anyway '''Hunter: He gets up, a hammer in his right hand and four nails in his left. "The poison won't very quick when you've lost half the blood in your body, or what do you think?" He puts a nail on Conors palm and starts hammering at it. '' 'Conor: 'shows how little you know about poisons ''coughs and winces I ate the berries of an Atropa belladonna plant, the coughs poison paralyses nerve endings in the involuntary muscles of the body, coughs such as the blood vessels, heart and gastrointestinal muscles. coughs and starts to convulse Hunter: He growls, "You bloody BASTARD! You f*cking son of a whore, how f*cking DARE you take your own life?" He finishes the first nail, and hurries with the remaining three. '' 'Conor: '''for the next 15 minutes or so, conor laughs between convulsions, his breathing labours Hunter: He pulls out a rusty knife, "Well, lets see how you like this then. It'll probably be good for you, to have your fathers symbol somewhere YOU'LL REMEMBER IT!" He proceeds to carve the twelve Olympians' symbols onto Conor's chest, followed by Thanatos' symbol. '' 'Conor: '''grins between convulsions, as he's both a sadist and a masochist so the pain is more a pleasure to him Hunter: He looks up at the grin on Conor's face, "Why are you not SCREAMING?" He gets a jar from his toolbox, which is filled with a mix of salt and lemon acid, then starts spreading it on Conor's wounds before bandaging them. '''''Conor: ''his breathing is laboured and he's coughing'' probably....a combination....of the toxins effecting the nerves and the fact that I love pain, giving and receiving'' Hunter: He grits his teeth, ''"Well, lets see how you take this."'' He takes out the knife again and cuts open Conor's genitalia. '' ''he groans a bunch, then convulses, then slips into unconsciousness, his heart barley beating, very near death Hunter: He growls, but not wanting Conor to die of the poison, he takes out the sword he brought for this and stabs Conor's heart, the sword impaling itself in the cross. "''It's done, he's dead. Take your f*cking pick of the remains Hera." '''Hera: 'appears hm delightful she smirks for once a demigod who can get things done, I'm mildly impressed Hunter: "I'd have done more if that," language censored for the younger audience "Hadn't poisoned himself." Hera: 'well he's dead, that's a great deal more than I expect from most ''she says the word demigods with distaste ''demigods, though hardly changes my opinion of them in general, I suppose you'll be wanting your reward then '''Hunter: '"Yes." 'Hera: '''Well then ''she materialises a sword at Hunters feet there you are, it'll glow one colour if monsters are near, and another if the person near you is guilty of something, but don't ask which colour is which, I don't remember what my son said about that, guess you'll have to figure it out trial and error. He also said to warn you that guilt isn't always something worth punishing, the sword may not always know the difference between someone guilty of cheating on their girl friend verus guilty of having murdered multitudes of people, so taking rash action every time it suggests someone guilty is near you, well it's on you she turns and takes Conor's body with her as they both disappear back to Olympus leaving Hunter alone '' '' '''Hunter: ''He picks up the sword, admires it for a moment, then puts it away and packs up his stuff, before returning to camp. ''